Mending Promises
by A.Lentini
Summary: The Final battle with Naraku has approached.After the battle, 2 lives are stolen. Which miko will Inuyasha choose?
1. Prolouge

Hey everyone. I know I've been behind, but I'm about to have 24/7 pc access hopefully, so I should get caught up… This is one of my older ones that I've finally decided to post. I am currently writing 13 fanfictions…or 15…I forget… -Ryoko

During the final battle with Naraku, Inuyasha and co. struggle to stay alive. As a final resort, Kikyou and Kagome combine powers and sent a mighty blast towards the vile hanyou. With his last, gasping breath, he killed them both in one shot. Inuyasha is faced with a decision that will change all fate and destiny…his future. After Inuyasha makes his choice and asks Sesshomaru to revive her, will it be too late? Or…The better question is…will Sesshomaru even comply to his brother's request? (…And who's this newcomer named Nuriko have to do with anything?)

Pairings:

Inuyasha/ (Can't reveal…PLOT PEOPLE!)

Miroku/ Sango

Kouga/ Ayame(eventually)

Sesshomaru/ Kagura

Inu Tashio/ Yazoi

Takemaru/ Yazoi

Naraku/ Yazoi

Menomaru/ Kaguya

Rin/ Kohaku

YES, this IS the same person and YES, this is Inuyasha's mother and NO she is not a whore! Just read the fricken story!


	2. Chapter 1 Death Day

Mending Promises

C

h

a

p

t

e

r

1

"Miko, do you wish to save Inuyasha?"

Kagome's eyes darted between Kikyou and Inuyasha, who was struggling to stand.

"What do I need to do?" It was more of a demand than a question.

Kikyou smirked. 'So she DOES have feelings for him.'

"Focus your energy and control it as I channel my energy into you. At that point, send it with all of you might at that Naraku. It's our last hope to rid this era off his vile presence."

Kagome nodded.

0¿0

Inuyasha grunted as he struggled to stand. His demon blood was rushing to the surface. Keeping it submersed took most of his efforts and energy.

0¿0

"Go."

0¿0

Inuyasha turned in time to see a bright light race towards Naraku. He turned towards its origin and it almost caused his demon blood to surface.

0¿0

Kagome stared in horror as Kikyou gave ALL of her miko energy to herself and as Kikyou fell to the ground, eyes glazed over.

For some reason, anger surged through her.

'If it weren't for me...If it weren't for me, the shikon no tama wouldn't be in shards...Inuyasha wouldn't have to put up with me...' She looked at her hands with disgust.

0¿0

She sent her new found energy surging through Naraku's heart, causing him to dissipate into thin air.

Sango and her other friends noticed this as all of the other demons disappeared. Her friends looked intense as they looked or Kagome in her 'hiding spot'.

0¿0

A single, glistening tear fell down her cheek. 'Goodbye...Inuyasha...' She felt darkness take over and her knees give out.

0¿0

"Kikyooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Inuyasha ran to her side and held her in his arms.

'Kikyou…I've…I've failed you…'

He had broken his promise to Kagome too.

He looked over at Kagome's fallen form. The stench of death thriving.

Shippou and Kilala, who smelled the scent of death, could only comfort the two ningens as they struggled to feel a pulse.

0¿0

Kaede rode her horse solemnly. She had been visited by an old seer after the Inu-gumi had left nearly 2 weeks ago. She was told that 2 of Inuyasha's loved ones were to die, and he must make a choice, and he would have 3 days to revive the one he chose. She fingered the leather binded book that she held in her hand. Kagome had left it in the hut the last time she was there.

Kaede knew who he must choose, HE knew, she was sure, but, Kikyou…Her sister, killed many years ao by Naraku's cruel trick, brought back to life from a bit of clay and bones.

Her grip on the small book grew tight. 'Damn you Urasue.'

0¿0

Inuyasha looked up as Kaede's horse began trudging over a small hill into the battlegrounds, making herself visible.

He smirked at the fact that Kaede told her horse to move slowly, not sure if Inuyasha had revealed his demon side.

"Kaede-baba, I'm not demon."

She nodded as she moved her horse into a slow trot.

Once she reached Inuyasha, she sighed.

"You're brother came looking for you after you left."

Inuyasha growled. He didn't need this right now."What did that bastard want!"

Kaede sighed. "To aid ye in your battle, Inuyasha. He wanted revenge, I could see it in his stoic eyes. His eyes held that certain fire. He wanted to avenge Kagura, the wind sorceress."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as his right hand unconsciously stroked through Kikyou's jet black tresses.

Kaede saw this and sighed as he looked from Kagome to Kikyou and back again.

"Kikyou is a lifeless bit of clay,Inuyasha. Ye must know this. Kagome has compassion,love,happiness."

Her words stung, but he knew they were true.

"Two promises…TWO FUCKING PROMISES KAEDE! It's not just one anymore! I broke BOTH of them…"

His hands balled into fists.

Kaede sighed yet again. "She has a family…"

Inuyasha growled."Don't you think I fucking know that!"

Kaede sighed and nodded.

Inuyasha's gaze dropped to Kikyou. "But…Kikyou…"

Kaede pulled out the small journal hesitantly, and held it out to him. His clawed hand extended towards it slowly.

Kaede turned her eyes onto Kagome. Two bodies huddled over her.

She sighed and returned her gaze to Inuyasha."It is her journal while she was here. I had a friend make it to her. Hopefully, it will aid in your decision."

Kaede trotted over to Kagome's limp body as she took a hold of Shippou and allowed him to cry into her robe.

0¿0

Inuyasha took off his haori, leaving an undershirt and some bandages where Kagome had wrapped his wounds upo not even a day before. To him, they were mild scratches, but her fingers brushing against his chest…He shook his head, ridding himself of the degrading thoughts, or so he thought.

He wiped some of the mud off of Kikyou's face and then layed her down on his haori, his eyes sweeping over her.

Once assured that she would be OK, he jumped(evil bunnies) into a nearby tree.

The book cover was made of leather and had Kagome written inside of a diamond in kanji.

He carefully undid the clasp that closed the small book and turned to the first page.

'Shippo'


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Um…I'm bored, So I'm gonna go ahead and type this. W00t. REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! MWHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

No seriously, PLEASE review! This story is one of my faves! Please Review….TT.TT

Previously:

The book cover was made of leather and had Kagome written inside of a diamond in kanji.

He carefully undid the clasp that closed the small book and turned to the first page.

'Shippo'

In large red letters it said Shippo and in the background were some sketches of him.

'_Shippo is a kitsune that is a master at kitsune-bi and trickery. He love annoying Inuyasha. Sometimes though, I wish he wouldn't. I really don't like sitting Inuyasha so much, no matter how much he thinks I do. Shippo came to me one time at the hot spring and informed me that I was his mother and Inuyasha his father. Thing is, I feel the same way about him.'_

Inuyasha growled. 'About Shippo or ME!'

He turned the page to see a sketch of Miroku's staff and the word Miroku in Kanji in deep purple letters.

'_Miroku, a budhist priest that claims to have a 'cursed' hand. Sure he has Kazaana, but what about the groping? He promised Sango that once this quest for Naraku's head is over, that he would marry her, and she accepted. Although I doubt that he can follow the guidelines, which is basically, keep your hands to yourself._

Inuyasha turned the page.

It had 3 sketches. The one on the left was Sango bent over, about to throw Haraikotsu, sporting her battle suit. The one on the right was her formal kimono that she had one at the sukura festival the previous spring and the one in the middle was Sango's usual outfit.

'_Sango has lost all of her family, her village, her people. If that happened to me, I would kill myself. She is so strong, that I find myself envying her. I think that 'Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned' fits perfectly here. She and I act like sisters. We talk about everything, and If we look at one another, we can read each others' minds almost. Naraku took her brother Kohaku, and keeps on teasing her with him. Giving him back then taking him away. He's so cruel.'_

Inuyasha flipped to the next person. 'HOW MANY MORE?'

It had two pictures on it. It was Naraku and muso back to back.

'Wow, KAGOME IS A GOOD ARTIST. She even got the make-up stuff she talks about right.'

(I COULDN'T HELP IT/\ /\;)

'Naraku is a hanyou. He acts like the world revolves around him and that dern baboon pelt of his! (LMAO) He thinks the world is his domain in which he rules over, and he relies on his incarnations and such to do all of his dirty work. I am tired of his tricks and deceitful, vile ways. I WANT HIM DEAD! I hate him, and I hope HE burns in hell.'

Inuyasha laughed a little. "That's one thing we have-HAD, in common."

He turned the page. It had his name in a dark crimson color, written in kanji on the top.

There were no sketches, so he turned the page.

'Inuyasha…(sigh)…I first met him 3 years…almost 4 years ago. That's when he tried to kill me.' He winced as he remembered. His hunger for the jewel got the better of him, not to mention he though she was Kikyou. With that thought, his hear turned in Kikyou's direction. He tore his eye from her as he continued.

'But over the years, I have grown to trust him…And...I kinda think he trusts me too. I found compassion under his outer shell, and even though it's seldom, I know deep down, that he will always protect me, and never let me get hurt.'

Inuyasha winced and felt like dying. He had broken both promises to both the women that have ever accepted him.

'I think…I think I fell in love with him…Unfortunately, he has Kikyou, and he would never want me…I'm just a stinky wench from the future. I think it's better if he has Kikyou deep down, though…But…I can dream, can't I? Is that so bad?...Of course it is…I'm probably defiling him with those gazes I unintentionally send him. He wanted to become a full demon with the jewel…Until he almost killed me…Once the jewel is complete, I guess, in order to make everyone happy, I'll go back to my time, once all of this quest for Naraku stuff is over. Then, whatever Inuyasha wishes with the jewel, he won't have me interfering. I know for a fact that I have fallen in love with him, but it is one-sided. But, Kikyou loves him dearly, and I hope he will be eternally happy. Plus…I don't belong here… … … Or do I?'

Inuyasha sighed as he smelled the tears all over the small bounded book. Seeing the section finished, he was about to close the small journal, but something stopped him.

(A/N: original stopping point!)

He spotted a corner folded down on a few pages after the one he had just finished reading.


End file.
